


Globe-Trotting Troublemakers

by haruka



Category: Chouja Reideen, Loveless, Prince of Tennis, Sailormoon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Freeform, Chouja Reideen - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Loveless - Freeform, Prince of Tennis - Freeform, Sailormoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-25
Updated: 2005-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yayoi and Kouhei get to go to the concert of a lifetime.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p><p>The setting and character groupings mentioned in the fic are based on the Alternate Universe in Michiru's and my verbal RPG and are not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Globe-Trotting Troublemakers

Globe-Trotting Troublemakers (AU crossover)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Yayoi and Kouhei made their way through the club patrons until they were up near the front of the stage. Their 'ride', Zoisite, who had magically gated them there, was staying nearby, but not close enough to interfere with their fanboy fun.

"I still can't believe we did this!" Kouhei grinned at Yayoi. "And that YOU engineered it all!"

Yayoi blushed slightly, but smiled. "If it's something I want badly enough, I guess I can find a way."

That was an understatement as far as Kouhei was concerned.

Everyone would be stunned to find out shy little Yayoi, the same boy who had posted his own 'free to good home' ad on the school's internet board, had broken the rules spectacularly. He had learned that his favorite supergroup, the Angels/Hearts hybrid, was playing a show in a small club in Los Angeles. It wasn't being widely publicized because of the smaller and more intimate setting, so there was a good chance of seeing them up close. Despite the slight inconvenience of living in Japan, Yayoi hadn't let anything stop him.

He'd arranged for Zoisite to bring both he and Kouhei, breaking curfew and all adult laws of reason. Kouhei was thrilled, not only to get to see the Angels and Hearts live, but to be the first to see this fun, adventurous side of Yayoi. That first impression he'd made upon his arrival in this world, alone and afraid, without an adult to look after him, had been pitiable. Now, however, as Kouhei watched Yayoi jump up and down, screaming with the other fans as the band took the stage, he realized how far off that first impression had been.

Or maybe Yayoi himself had changed. Their lives had all been altered by the alternate universe school that fate (and the evil, conniving authors) had brought them to.

Now they just had to hope that those authors would keep them from getting caught once they returned home, or the next impression might be made on their backsides.

\--

(Word challenge - Impression)

(2005)

Sailormoon, Loveless, Prince of Tennis, and Chouja Reideen characters do not belong to me.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
